Postmortem
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: En qué puede desembocar una muerte absuerda envuelta de secretos cuando la juntas con un detective peliculero y un sicario de ingcógnito? [RuxHana]
1. 0 El día en que morí

**Postmortem**

_Another history by N. Kitty_

_**Prólogo: El día en que morí (absurdamente)**_

Muerte. Un versátil concepto. Yo creo que la muerte tiene una clasificación (bastante amplia y subjetiva).

Primero tenemos la muerte glamurosa, aquella que acaba con actores de vida desenfrenada y duros cantantes de Rock, por sobredosis de cocaína, a manos de un crímen perfecto y sutil, sin demasiada sangre o inquietantes misterios que abarcan un abanico de posibilidades (a cuál más sórdida) y que científicos de medio mundo tardarán décadas a descubrir.

Luego está la muerte natural, a mi gusto, insípida y banal. No le veo la gracia a morirse así, de una forma tan poco agónica, tan discreta y sumamente protocolaria. Sí, al fin y al cabo, sólo tus familiares y allegados se darán cuenta de que te has convertido en un cadáver putrefacto.

Y luego está la tan famosa muerte absurda. Esa que impregna al cadáver de un triste e inconsolable patetismo. Hay varias formas de morir absurdamente, encerrado en el ascensor y víctima de una oleada de pánico descubrir que eres asmático y tu ventolín se encuentras a dos pisos de tu claustrofóbico encierro, o quedarte dormido en el baño y no ver como a tu mujer se le cae accidentalmente – según le contará a los policías – la lamparita que decoraba el baño y tu le regalaste por vuestro decimoquinto aniversario.

Mi intención era morir por todo lo alto, que alguien me pillara desprevenido en mi propio cumpleaños y – BAM – me volara los sesos de un certero y limpio disparo, salir en las noticias y ser el protagonista de un multitudinario entierro lleno de lamentos viscerales y fúnebres convencionalismos.

Sin embargo el destino se giró en mi contra y me hizo morir de la manera más absurdamente patética que se recuerde.

Bueno, el caso es que yo ya lidiaba con la muerte antes de cruzar el umbral que nos separa de los vivos. No sé que es lo que me dio la idea, supongo que estar a esto de palmarla por un paro cardíaco bastante inoportuno, víctima de los nervios y un bistec de ternera que me empeñé en engullir sobre todas las cosas. A partir de ahí caí de que rozaba el sexagenarismo, y que si seguía por ese camino, acabaría siendo un callejón sin retorno a la decrepitud, una espiral que desembocaría en mi propia perdición, postrado en una cama y pidiendo una pastilla más para poder recobrar el sueño y refugiarme en unos recuerdos empañados por el paso del tiempo.

Pues eso. Tenía que morirme de una forma digna. Lo ideal sería mi cumpleaños, y si había una cámara, mejor. ¡A lo mejor mi asesinato servía de base documental para una película de Holywood que sería el blockbuster de la temporada!

Todo estaba decidido, los trámites con mi sicario cerrados, las invitaciones enviadas, mi notario advertido y el detective que se acercaba discretamente vestido con una gabardina color café, a dos pasos de mi puerta, en una céntrica calle de la ciudad.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, mi mujer acababa de sacar el pastel del horno – nada de chocolate. Advertencia del médico- y mi hija pequeña estaba poniendo la mesa de una forma renacentísticamente simétrica.

Me acerqué a abrirla, enfundado en un esmoquin negro, y repeinando mis últimos blancos pelos con la mano.

- ¡Felicidades! – Corearon los miembros de mi equipo, ahí estaban todos, cada uno con su particular expresión; Hanamichi con un gorro de cartón y tirando serpentinas, Rukawa con su monofacética expresión apoyado en una esquina, Mitsui sosteniendo mi regalo entre sus manos, los demás hablando entretenidamente sobre la jugada del fin de semana pasado y Ayako y Haruko observando de reojo, completamente ensimismadas, a mi hijo, que acababa de llegar cargando una enorme caja de cartón.

Y ahí estaban todos. Mi mujer, mis amigos, mi sicario, mi amante, mis chicos, mis hijos, mi detective, mi inspector de hacienda, mi médico, mi perro y mi gato… Todos cantando el cumpleaños feliz, acercándose a el apoteósico final de la canción. Y ahí estaba yo, soplando las velas y pidiendo mi deseo de morirme en paz. Y ahí estaba ese pastel, y ahí estaba yo a punto de ser asesinado, y ahí estaba ese maldito pastel que acabó obstruyendo mi garganta, y que me dejó sin aire, y que aunque a pesar de que alguien intentó hacer esa conocida maniobra para que alguien no se atragante, me acabó matando antes de la ávida bala que mi sicario tenía que disparar. Y sí, ahí estaban todos viéndome agonizar como si no fuera más que un pingüino del zoo haciendo el numerito, y que no se dieron cuenta hasta que, envuelto entre toses y expectoraciones, dije mis últimas palabras.

- Cof, Cof, Cof… Ho, Ho, Ho… - Y se extinguía mi mirada, mi aliento y mi vida. Y así fue el día en que morí. Y el imbécil del detective, que gritó inoportunamente la frasecita acordada que tanto había ensayado por el camino.

- Que nadie se mueva, señores! Me temo que este hombre ha sido asesinado.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y alguien empezó a gritar. Y yo, desde mi privilegiada posición – tumbado sobre el frío suelo, rodeado por los invitados y viendo ya la luz blanca al fondo del angosto pasillo, supe que ya la habíamos liado.

**El rincón/ refugio nuclear de Kitty: **

Se que hay mucha gente que quiere matarme. Jajaja, Sorpresa! He vuelto! Aunque no haya actualizado CDV… - Gee se esconde en la pared y mira de reojo. Buf, a lo mejor ya ni se acuerdan, dice para si misma… Pero oye como alguien carga un arma y decide continuar su habitual discursito desde un refugio nuclear-. Bien, se que he desaparecido por muchos meses, pero no fue mi culpa! Fueron los de telefónica, que al ser verano creyeron que no necesita Internet y me dejaron descomunicada con la sociedad! A parte, me fui al extranjero a practicar inglés y me tocó en una casa donde no tenían ordenador T T… Así que todo está bastante justificado… Encima acabo de empezar el bachillerato en una escuela de estas que los profesores guardan un látigo bajo la mesa y juntando esto con que mi vida social se ha multiplicado pues… sigo sin tener tiempo ' Pero tengo el chap. De CDV muy avanzado y creo que lo publicare antes de una semana… o dos… Pero no más, lo prometo! Si queréis guardadme rencor, no os quitaré razón… T T

Volviendo a la historia, he decido probar suerte con este nuevo género, que mezclara humor, misterio y el habitual romance HxR en un contexto bastante surrealista, la muerte de Anzai. Él será el narrador de la historia, y explicará en que puede desembocar la sospecha y los secretos mezclados con una muerte reciente, un detective peliculero, un sicario de incógnito, y variopintos personajes y sentimientos que se irán descubriendo a medida que avance la trama… Es más o menos mi tónica particular mezclada con una paranoia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, a raíz de escuchar no me acuerdo-qué-canción en estado post-taja mientras me liaba con el tío de mis sueños. O sea, que es una gran ida de olla que pienso que puede estar bien si la actualizo de forma constante y mis musas no me abandonan. No os dejéis influir por este patético capítulo ya que es sólo el prólogo. Bueno, me encantaría saber – más que nunca – vuestra opinión ya que lo considero un proyecto bastante ambicioso xD y me gustaría saber que tal cuadra esta estética aquí – o si debo retirarme de este fandom por la puerta más minúscula de todas-. Pues eso, ya he vuelto a enrollarme más de la cuenta… Ah, me he inventado por ahí un par de palabrejas, dejémoslo en que se las ha inventado Anzai y eso remarca su estrambótica personalidad… Muajaja, creo que empiezo a desvariar… bueno, eso, os quiero un montonazo, Besitos:

Kitty.


	2. I quién mató al señor Anzai?

**1.- Quién mató al profesor Anzai?**

Lo curioso de ver las cosas bajo una perspectiva postmortem es que todo parece carecer de la importancia histriónica que posee todo cuando te riges por los impulsos vitales humanos.

Así que no te sorprende ver a Taoka mirando bajo la alfombra del salón y, decepcionado tras sólo encontrar un ejército de ácaros dispuestos a posarse al más mínimo descuido de la aspiradora sobre el televisor de pantalla panorámica, continuar escrutando tramo a tramo a todos los presentes y anunciar solemnemente que hasta que no llegue la policía no va haber Dios que se mueva de su jodido sitio – palabras textuales-. Y proceda a interrogar uno por uno a todos los invitados, que con gorrito triangular de colorines y gomita tirante incorporada, aún observan atónitos mi cadáver con el matasuegras en boca.

Tampoco creáis que mis bienes económicos desbordan mi cartera. Más bien todo lo contrario. Si el sicario ya es un pico – que, por razones lógicas, hay que pagar por adelantado-, imagínate un detective que tenga que descubrir al ejecutor de una muerte absurda y prematura. Así que tuve que recurrir a un compañero de oficio al que le hiciera ilusión ser Sherlock Holmes por un día. Al principio me miró con expresión de circunstancia y me dijo que no entendía ese desequilibrio mental mío de querer morir al método estrella de Hollywood. Pero pronto me comentó su gran afición a las novela de Agatha Cristie y sobre esa gabardina de un discreto color beige en su armario. Y que, por si le faltaban referencias, no era aficionado a fumar pipa, pero en su adolescencia había probado alguna que otra cosa que involucra plantitas psicotrópicas, y que una vez descubrió quien se dedicaba a pinchar los balones los días antes de los grandes partidos por méritos propios. Así que no me quedó más remedio que confiar en él.

- Que nadie se mueva, señores! Me temo que este hombre ha sido asesinado.- Sentenció Taoka con tono dramático y haciendo exageradas muecas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Al muy imbécil ni si quiera se le ocurrió reparar en que a lo mejor nadie más allá del maldito pastel de mazapán me había matado. Pero entro lo concienciado e ilusionado que venía el hombre, y mi indisposición para recordárselo, acabó poniéndole la guinda a todo aquel meollo.

Haruko – para variar un poco- fue la primera en gritar. Un chillido tan cursi y repelente como ella. Tan agudo que mi perro empezó a ladrar despavorido y a correr de una punta a otra del pasillo que conduce a la cocina. La histeria colectiva se fue contagiando cual gripe de mediados de Septiembre y aquello se convirtió en un frenético caos de personas corriendo y hablando para ellos solos o para nadie en general, pataletas varias y confusión generalizada hasta que Taoka volvió a hablar.

- Silencio!!! – Murmuró su voz tajante.- No va a servir para nada que nos pongamos nerviosos…

- Pero se ha muerto! Se ha muerto!!! – Repetía Haruko enfatizando la sílaba tónica de aquella palabra que acabaría convirtiéndose en la protagonista de la velada. Empezó a gemir mientras se frotaba los ojos de incredulidad.

- No sólo ha muerto, señores. Alguien le ha matado. Aquí se ha cometido un crimen que…- aspiró profundamente para decir luego con orgullo – yo me encargaré de resolver.

- Qué crimen ni que leches! – Dijo Ryota observándome de soslayo – Se ha muerto el solito, atragantado.

- Eso es, señores, lo que el asesino nos ha hecho hacer creer! – Todos miraron a Taoka con admiración, asintiendo.

- Y que pruebas tienes? – Inquirió de nuevo Ryota, sin dejarse obnubilar por las reciñen descubiertas dotes deductivas de mi detective.

- Y por qué ese interés en afirmar que esto no ha sido un asesinato… ¿¡Es que a caso fuiste tú!? – El dedo acusador de Taoka fue el causante de que todos contuvieran el aliento y miraran al entrenador del equipo con desconfianza. Un " Ohhhh" colectivo logró acabar con la piel pálida del joven , substituida por un rojizo que hubiera podido competir con el pelo de Hanamichi- Tengo pruebas, muchacho!

- De qué ha sido él? – Preguntó aterrorizada mi asistente, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Eso aún no lo sé. Tengo pruebas de que todo esto ha sido un asesinato premeditado. – Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de un horrible pantalón de tergal y empezó a caminar manteniendo una mirada centelleante en el suelo – Tendríamos que centrarnos en las últimas palabras de Anzai…

- Cuáles? – Preguntó la curiosidad de varios al unísono. Taoka sacó una libreta del bolsillo izquierdo y pasó varias páginas inundadas de vocablos ilegibles trazados con un Vic cualquiera. Y leyó:

- Ho, Ho, Ho…- Patético.- Así que, según mi excepcional lógica me inclinaré a decir que el asesino fue… Honda!!!

El silencio bailó por la sala durante varios minutos. Alguien tenía que decírselo. Finalmente fue Akagi.

- No… No hay ningún Honda…

- A no? – Se apresuró a coger varios papeles que habían caído de la libreta e intentó ordenarlos. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente mis últimas palabras mientras fruncía el ceño. – Hotaru? – Todos negaron – um… um… Hothohori? – Otra vez- Ho…Ho…Ho…Hosé? Ho… Entonces se trata de un mensaje en clave!

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca, intentando reprimir un nuevo grito. Aquello se ponía cada vez más negro – y perdón por el chiste fácil-.

Qué ventajas tiene cumplir años un veintiuno de Diciembre y vivir en una casa aislada de las periferias de Kanagawa? Que si lo celebras en plan bestia y molestas a los vecinos, la policía no vendrá porque hay retenciones debido a la nieve. Pero tampoco lo hará si te mueres presuntamente asesinado. Así que tenía a una veintena de personas en mi casa retenida por las pretensiones deductivas de mi compañero. En una estancia de 30 metros cuadrados. Y nos habíamos pulido todo el alcohol en la cena. Así que a nadie necesitó ser Taoka para sentenciar que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

El incómodo silencio se paseó un largo rato por la sala se estar, pero los llantos de Mitsui lo llevaron a la cocina, donde mi esposa fregaba los platos con una vehemencia que – supuse yo- intentaba mitigar el dolor. ¿Quién la iba a mantener ahora?

- Ha…ha… Muerto… No puede ser… que inoportuno, que malditamente inoportuno – Balbuceaba mi mejor lanzador de triples. – Creo que… necesito estar solo. Por una larga temporada…- Y dicho esto, cogió el paquete que estaba destinado a ser el regalo de un feliz cumpleaños y se encerró en el lavabo.

- ¿Os importa si me quito los tacones? – Asaltó la frivolidad de Haruko con la pregunta más trascendental de la noche – nótese la ironía-.- Me están matando…- Y dejó caer todo su peso sobre mi precioso sofá de piel. Hanamichi no dudó en sentarse a su lado, con expresión de circunstancia.

- Escucha Haruko, se lo mucho que te ha afectado esta muerte…- La chica asintió con la mirada perdida-. Sabes que siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar.

- Eres muy amable, Sakuragui.

La cadena del lavabo sonó por segunda vez. A Miyagui se le escapó una perversa sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

- Parece que a Mitsui le ha sentado mal la cena…

- No puede ser. – Dijo mi esposa, bastante lánguida, mientras entraba en el salón.– Me aseguré de que las ostras estuvieran bien muertecitas.

Todos se giraron hacia ella con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los insultos aflorando por sus labios. El Rukawa hipocondríaco que nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver se abalanzó sobre la puerta del baño gritando como un poseso y rogando a Mitsui que abriera la puerta.

Larga Noche.

N/Kitty:

Hola gente!!! Se que me queréis matar, y que dije que actualizaría CDV en breve. No os precipitéis y pensad que este año estoy triplemente ocupada y tendré que pedir que el día tenga 27 horas para poder hacerlo todo…


End file.
